The present invention relates to an ultrasonic sensor, including a housing having a plug connector, an ultrasonic converter, and a circuit board.
Ultrasonic sensors, which are used in the automobile industry for distance measurement, are usually sealed against damaging external influences by way of an encapsulating compound. For that purpose, the sensors are encapsulated in a complex bottom-encapsulation method, and cured in an oven. In modern ultrasonic sensors it is common to use cup-shaped ultrasonic converters that comprise an annular wall and a membrane-like bottom.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic sensor that is compact and that can be easily and cheaply assembled and encapsulated.
In an ultrasonic sensor according to the present invention, the housing is divided into a support and a hood enclosing the support; and the support carries the circuit board, the plug connector, and the ultrasonic converter. This has the advantage that even after preassembly, all the components are freely accessible and can be inspected.
In an embodiment of the present invention, provision is preferably made for the ultrasonic sensor to be completely filled with encapsulating compound and is sealed. It is thereby protected from external influences.
A further advantageous embodiment of the ultrasonic sensor according to the present inventing involves the fact that the circuit board with circuit elements, mounted on the support, is accessible from both sides when the hood has not yet been installed. The circuit on the circuit board can thus easily be adjusted and checked, and any corrections can easily be made.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, provision is made for the support to possess an annular receptacle for the ultrasonic converter, and for the plug connector to be shaped onto the support, the plug connector being joined to the receptacle by struts. The support can thus very easily be populated, since the parts of the ultrasonic sensor already installed are immobilized during installation of the remaining parts on the support.
A further advantageous embodiment of the present invention lies in the fact that two struts are shaped laterally onto the support, and the circuit board is installed between them. As a result, the ultrasonic sensor is very compact and the circuit board is mechanically well protected.
In an embodiment of the present invention, provision is made for the hood to be slid along the struts over the support. The encapsulating process is thereby simplified, since the hood remains immobilized during encapsulation and cannot slip.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, provision is made for the hood itself to be open at two sides butting against one another. This eliminates the complex bottom-encapsulation process of conventional sensors; after assembly, the ultrasonic sensor can easily be encapsulated from above.
A further advantageous embodiment of the present invention lies in the fact that one open side of the hood is closed off by a flange shaped onto the support. This simplifies manufacture, since the encapsulating compound requires no additional mold while curing. A mechanically durable join also results.
In an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, provision is made for the ultrasonic converter to be immobilized on the support with a retaining cap. This also simplifies assembly, since the ultrasonic converter is thereby immobilized, and provides a sealed join with the support.